voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Tripoly
Tripoly was a city-state endeavor that was primarily funded by Akarv and Yoren after the completion of a rudimentary railroad, allowing for the quicker movement of supplies closer to Akarv west towards Yoren. Now able to more successfully venture out, Kyle Wiz led an expedition over the sea and landed on a peninsula across from Yoren. Establishing camp on the shores they landed on, Tripoly began establishing the fourth major, known, settlement. The colony itself is named in honor of Nick Tripoly, the first unsolved murder victim in Voldrania. Tripoly established its own government in the same democratic model as the other established settlements in 23 AE, establishing itself as an independent entity. At the same time, however, the Tripolian city-state was discovered by the leaders of another settlement farther inland on the same continent, established by John Ghern several years earlier. Angered at the Tripolian "invaders", the Heran king, Thomas Hugafia, demanded his states legitimacy be recognized, and the illegitimacy of Tripoly. In 25 AE, after ignoring Hugafia, he attacked Tripoly, initiating the Heran-Tripolian War, the first major conflict in Voldrania. For the next two years Tripoly would battle Hera in sporadic skirmishes, neither side gaining much ground. In 27 AE, however, Hugafia's militia gained a tactical foothold and began to make a threatening push into Tripolian territory. Kyle Wiz, having been elected Tripoly's leader, finally reached out for help at this point, requesting assistance from Yoren and Akarv. While Yoren offered immediate aid, the two allies would not formally send in full reinforcements until 28 AE, led by Alexander Zen. The ensuing battle left Hugafia dead and the war over. In 54 AE, at the beginning of Akarv and Fallnavor's near war, Tripoly remained neutral. However, in search of allies, Fallnavor had put its support, privately, behind Zade Zen, the radical son of Amelia Ghern. With monarchist ideals and a newfound following, Zade Zen performed a private coup that left him in control of Tripolian politics, with himself as king. He was vocally pro-Fallnavor in the tensions with Akarv, following Fallnavor's lead. When Jaykay's plot to remove Akarv from the Council became known, Tripoly did not deny involvement, instead standing behind its decisions. As James Navor II moved into power, Tripoly still retained it's near-war attitude. When Tedre, a colony of Akarvs, was refused freedom from Akarv, Tripoly allied themselves with them and declares war on Akarv. Unexpectedly, Fallnavor and Scavoran came to Akarvs aid. After a failed attempt to remove Scavoran from the war in the battle of valley city, Tripoly moved into Tedre to help stop their enemies from taking its capital. This was only successful after Scavoran because dissatisfied with the war and pulled out, leveling the battle. The battle moved to Tripoly after this, and as Fallnavor and Akarv slowly made progress, Zen became desperate, and personally led his and Tedre's forces, along with Cali Pox II, into Fallnavor in an attempt to muscle them out of the war. Zen was killed after making it approximately half way to Fallnavor's capital. Back in Tripoly, meanwhile, Hera had joined the war and invaded the Tripolian capital in Operation: Vagrant, instituting Zarkan Zen as the new king and ending the war. While not for the war his brother had started, Zarkan Zen was still relatively hostile, allying his nation with Scavoran when they targeted Mynyyd exiles in Fallnavor in an attempt to prevent them from taking political office. When Fallnavor refused, it looked like war between Fallnavor and Scavoran was imminent, with Tripoly behind the latter. With influence from Akarv, however, Tripoly reluctantly turned to neutrality, and the war never started. Soon after, though, Voldrania fell, and Tripoly was forced to retreat with the rest of the Voldranians. Tripoly is known for being one of the five nations that survived the fall of Voldrania, moving to New Voldrania under the new name "Jados". Category:Nations Category:Voldranian Nations Category:Jados